Violet (SS)
Violet, stereotyped as The High IQ, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears team. She is 16, has long, brown hair with a single black headband in it, brown eyes, is extremely intelligent and physically capable, and considered by many to be the most beautiful girl in the cast. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Violet was the 17th camper to step off the boat, and was placed on the Flaming Bears team. The 1,000-foot Climb Violet participated in the sixth round, against Tim for the Psycho Squirrels. Both eventually made it to the top in what was one of only three rounds where both campers made it (along with Round One, Matthew and Mark, and Round Three, Ruth and Josh). The score was brought up to a tie of four to four, and the Bears eventually lost and were sent to the Bonfire. Violet received the 4th marshmallow that night. Don't Touch the Food Violet was the 9th camper to give up in the challenge and ate some pretzels shortly thereafter. However, the Bears went on to win the challenge thanks to Matthew. Dodgebrawl 2 Violet participated in the first two rounds of the challenge. Before the third round began, Daniel suggested switching her out with Nicole, only for Nicole to protest by saying that she wasn't even good at volleyball. As a result, Daniel settled with Isaiah, who dully agreed to the switch. Violet didn't participate again after that, and the Bears eventually went on to win the challenge. The Show Mustn't Go On For the Bears' skit, Violet named her own character "Veronica." In the skit, Veronica was one of the five surviving characters who defeated "Kirk Magellan" and escaped with her life. The skit was an enormous success, and the Bears won once again. The Island of The Dead When the Bears were declared to be the Shooters and decided to split into smaller groups, Matthew and Violet were paired up. This was the only smaller group that wasn't broken up in the challenge and remained together until the end. They first encountered Samantha chasing after Zombie Madison and shooting at her. They both shot at Madison, which stopped her and distracted her long enough for Samantha to take her out. After that, Matthew, Violet, and Samantha stayed together, reunited with Daniel, and took out Rachael (who had been tagged out). Eventually, Samantha was tagged out by Jeremy, and in turn, both were shot out by Daniel. In the end, these three were the last ones left when 12 of the campers (including those previously-eliminated) all returned for one last chance. Violet was the first of the three to go down when Ruth caught up to her. Eventually, Matthew and Daniel were also eliminated, and the Bears lost. At the Bonfire, Violet received the 8th and penultimate marshmallow before the bottom two, which was Nicole and Isaiah. Not Quite Famous 2 Violet acted as one of the three judges for the Bears' talents, alongside Matthew and Rachael. Violet herself, however, did not audition. When Peter was called out as the culprit behind Ruth's fall during her act, Violet was one of the 9 campers who chased him off into the woods to enact revenge on him. Eventually, the Bears went on to lose the challenge, and Violet received the 4th marshmallow at the Bonfire that night. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Violet was not one of the three participants in the challenge, and thus was mostly in the background for the episode. The Bears went on to win the challenge. The Sucky Outdoors 2 When the Bears arrived at their campsite, Violet and Samantha unpacked their supplies while the rest of the team also helped set up. Eventually, the team ended up lost, away from their campsite, and in a cave in the woods due to an attack from the Sasquatchinakwa. In the cave, a heated argument took place that separated the team. While Jennifer and Samantha argued that it was Matthew's fault that they had lost the compass, Violet and Luke insisted that it was Daniel's fault. Later in the night, at about 3:30 A.M., Violet crawled over to Matthew and comforted him, even though he was starting to believe that he was truly at fault for what happened. Violet tried to convince him that they could still win, but the Bears ended up losing after all. At the Bonfire, Violet received the 3rd marshmallow, and Matthew didn't go home, as Samantha went in his place instead. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt When the Bears split into groups once again, Violet was paired up with Matthew once more. However, any items that they went after, and whether or not they got any of them at all, weren't shown. The Bears won by 100 points at the end of the challenge. Phobia Factor 2 Violet was the second-to-last member of the Bears to go up. Since she had revealed her worst fear to be fire, her challenge was to put out a fire that had been set to a small wooden shack, using a fire extinguisher. However, the extinguisher had been modified so that she had to move in much closer than she would have to with a normal extinguisher. Despite her fear, she managed to put out the fire and score another point for the Bears, who eventually won the challenge once again. Return to Boney Island When the group decided to split into smaller groups, Violet was paired up with Josh. They were eventually attacked by the bear, which chased them up a tree. Violet got her hand caught on some sap on the tree, and when she tried to pull her hand off, she flew backward and landed on the ground in front of the bear. Before it could attack her, however, it was hit by a tranquilizer dart and knocked out. Mary then appeared, having been the one who shot the bear, although Josh and Violet had no idea it was her. The three of them then ran to the beach to escape some more zombies, and eventually climbed into a canoe to get into the water and away from them. They soon reunited with Matthew, Rachael, and Isaiah, and the six of them headed off to Boney Island. Once they arrived, Mary, Rachael, and Matthew were picked off. When it was down to the three of them, Violet decided that, since Isaiah wasn't willing to use his gun, she would use it for him. But as they fumbled over it, she tripped on a rock and fell, allowing the zombies to catch her. Soon afterwards, it was revealed to all be a challenge that, after Isaiah was eliminated, the Bears lost. At the Bonfire, Violet received the 5th marshmallow, which just so happened to be the penultimate marshmallow once again. No Pain, No Game 2 Violet survived the first two rounds and was one of the last 6 campers left standing in the third round. She was known to make it to the final five after Mary was eliminated, but after that, it was never shown what challenges she got, which one eliminated her, and in what round she was eliminated. Peter won Invincibility, and at the Bonfire, Violet received the 5th marshmallow. Total Treasure Island Shortly after the challenge began, Violet was revealed to be in an alliance formed by Matthew, alongside Jeremy and Rachael. After asking everyone else except Peter, they successfully recruited Mark and began the challenge, heading off to the old Boathouse to find the chest. After about half an hour, Violet found the chest and they started to leave. However, Peter arrived and roughly took the chest from Violet, racing off into the woods with it. The alliance eventually got it back after Isaiah lost it, but encountered Tim, Luke, Mary, and Jennifer. They tossed it back and forth between each other for a bit before Mark ran off with it, only to trip and drop it off the edge of the 1,000-foot cliff. Eventually, the chest was lost by John, where it was taken by Matthew. Before he could reach the finish line, however, Peter cut him off, punched him, and took the chest, thus winning Invincibility. Matthew was helped up to his feet by Violet and Mark, who comforted him. At the Bonfire, Violet was the 7th to receive a marshmallow. Hide and Be Sneaky 2 Violet was the fourth camper to be found by Chef. After Mark had been found and made a run for it, he ran right past the bush Violet was hiding behind. She noticed him and leaned out to see what he was doing, thus revealing her hiding place to Chef. She quickly ran off after Mark towards the Dock of Shame. Just as they made it to the campgrounds, Matthew, seeing their predicament, drew Chef away by throwing mud at him so that he turned and went after Matthew, allowing Violet and Mark enough time to tag the lifeguard chair and earn Invincibility for both of them. Thus, at the Bonfire, Violet received the second marshmallow. Smackout! Violet was the 8th and second-to-last camper to be called to run the obstacle course. She wiped out by bouncing off the first of the "Airheads" and landing in the mud. At the Bonfire, she received the 5th marshmallow. Search and Do Not Destroy 2 Violet's key was hidden in the middle of the piranha pool. As Matthew as preparing to get his key from the side of the 1,000-foot cliff, Violet appeared behind him and watched him go after it. After Matthew retrieved his key, he offered to help Violet get her key back. Violet showed him where her key was: On a rock in the middle of the piranha pool, with a wire overhead strung between two wooden poles, intended for her to climb across and drop down to her key from. Violet was noticeably afraid of the piranhas, so Matthew offered to get her key for her. As Matthew climbed up the pole and across the wire, both of them were thinking about their secret, personal feelings for each other, culminating in this moment. Matthew dropped down to the rock platform where the key was, only to be temporarily stuck. Violet grabbed a vine from a nearby tree and tossed it to him, so that he could whip it around the overhead wire and climb back up. He managed to do so and climbed back to safety. Soon after he landed, Violet thanked him by kissing him. It was then that they both realized that they shared equal feelings towards each other, and always had since the season started. While they became a couple, however, Peter was watching them through some nearby bushes. Disgusted by the scene, he vowed to find a way to ruin them. Later, when Violet opened up her chest, she found a single violin, broken, partially smashed, taped-up, and with only one string. Chris revealed that this was Courtney's violin from the original season, which promised to be worth a lot to the rabid Courtney fans out there. Violet, however, was still unimpressed. At the Bonfire, Violet received the 3rd marshmallow. Child's Play While Matthew was performing his challenge and Peter was trying to discourage him, Violet slapped him in the back of the head. Violet herself was the 6th camper called up to participate, and her challenge was "Extreme Rollerblading," where she had to rollerblade across a 50-foot long board suspended over a pool of piranhas. Despite encouragement from Matthew, Violet dropped out and was eliminated. At the Bonfire, Violet received the 6th, penultimate marshmallow once more. Wawanakwa Gone Wild! 2 Violet's animal was, coincidentally, a piranha. While searching in the Boathouse for something to catch one with, she turned to Matthew for help. He helped her search, and together they found a fish net with a single dead fish in it, which could serve as bait. Afterwards, they went to the piranha pool from the challenge two episodes earlier. The wire between the two poles, as well as the vine he had used to escape, was still there, so Matthew crawled over, retrieved the vine, and crawled back. He put the vine through two square holes in the net, each one opposite of the other, and put the fish in the middle. They tossed the net into the pool, then quickly pulled it back out and dragged in several piranhas. Violet bunched the net up and ran back to camp, throwing the net and several piranhas into the cage moments after Peter tossed in his captured Sasquatchinakwa, thus resulting in Violet coming in a close second, much to her despair. After Matthew caught and brought back his snake, he and Violet went out to help the rest of their alliance-mates, Mark and Jeremy, catch their animals. Violet received the 3rd marshmallow that night at the Bonfire. Stranded In the beginning of the episode, Violet, Mark, and Matthew all went over to help Jeremy up after he collapsed, even though he was ranting and raving about the horrors of the Boathouse that he had slept in for a week. In the challenge, Violet was placed on Team Two with Mark and Jeremy. When the storm hit their boat, Violet hid under the table with Mark and tried to warn Jeremy, but as he sat up, his head banged against the table and he was knocked out. After waking up on a beach, Violet woke up Jeremy and tried to get him off the boat, only for him to fall through where the stern had been and fall several feet to the sand. After walking through the woods, they came across a cave. Upon entering, however, they saw a skeleton, which caused Violet to vomit. Shortly after this, a massive roar sounded and chased them all out of the cave. Much later, while Violet and Mark discussed what the thing in the cave could've been, a massive snake attacked them. Mark climbed up the nearest tree first, while Violet pulled Jeremy away just before the snake could get him. She pushed him up to Mark first before climbing up herself, barely escaping the snake's jaws. At this point, Violet was noticeably angry with Jeremy, saying that he had to be more alert or else he would get them all killed. Later, the same roar that chased them out of the cave sounded once more and made the snake leave, and the three of them left the tree and headed back to the beach, arriving right where Team One was at their boat. At that moment, Chef was revealed to be the "monster," wearing night-vision goggles to make it seem like he had green eyes. Chris then arrived in the helicopter and informed them that it was all a challenge, which Team Two lost. At the Bonfire, Violet received the 4th marshmallow, and was the first member of her team to receive one. Most likely, she was satisfied to see Jeremy go home that night. TDI Quiz Show At the beginning of the episode, Violet and Matthew shared the latter's MP3 player headphones, listening to and discussing Elvis Presley songs. Once again, Peter was watching and was disgusted at the sight. By the final round, Violet was in third place with 18 points, far behind the second place person Peter, with 28 points. Despite Matthew's lead over him with 30 points, Peter answered a Double Question and the Tie-Breaker Question correctly, thus earning 31 points and winning Invincibility. At the Bonfire, Violet received the third, penultimate marshmallow, and alliance-mate Mark was sent home that night. The Not-So-Amazing Race Violet was the first contestant eliminated from the race. While Jennifer finished first and Matthew managed to get ahead of Peter by tricking him into a ditch, Peter dove for the finish line since he was neck-and-neck with Violet. Although a close call, his hand crossed the finish line before her foot did, thus allowing Peter to advance. At the Bonfire, although Violet received some votes against her, she was still safe, receiving the marshmallow that was second and second-to-last. Jennifer was sent home, thus meaning that Violet had made it to the final three. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Throughout the challenge, Violet had to rely more on Matthew giving her freebies or using a freebie herself rather than actually doing the challenge. It wasn't until both Matthew and Violet ran out of freebies when Violet was finally vulnerable. Peter spun the wheel and received John's dare: Stand inside a burning building for one minute. He pretended to take a while to choose for some time before he finally decided to dare Violet. Violet, being deathly afraid of fire, eventually gave up and was eliminated. Before she left, she and Matthew shared a final hug and kiss, with Matthew promising that Peter would pay for what he did. Season Finale Violet was one of Matthew's most prominent and most vocal supporters to win the challenge. At the very end of the episode, as the rest of the cast got their revenge on Chris and Chef, Violet and Matthew had their arms around each other, and Violet agreed when Matthew said that life was good. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island For the challenge, Violet teamed up with all of her former alliance-mates (minus Matthew) to find the case. They managed to retrieve it from the bear cave and leave just before Josh, Ruth, and James arrived. As they ran along, however, Jennifer tripped Mark (who had the case), thus allowing Daniel to swipe it up and run off. Eventually, Daniel and Jennifer lost the case to John. The alliance of four soon re-encountered the case, spying on John from the bushes as he walked through the woods. Violet was the one who came up with a plan to catch him, and asked the others to look for something along the lines of a rope or vine. When Mark found one, Violet had Jeremy tie a noose in one end so that they could sling it over a tree branch, wait for John to step in the noose, then pull down on it and snag his ankle, allowing them to get the case. Rachael commented how the plan was "primitive," but she approved. The plan eventually worked, and they stole the case from John. However, they soon lost the case once more when Rachael tripped and dropped the case into the river, where it floated right off the edge of a waterfall. Although they frantically searched the entire area around the base of the waterfall, the case was nowhere to be found. The alliance decided to return to the campgrounds and formulate a new plan. Just as they arrived, Daniel managed to shoot down John and Mary's helicopter, and the case fell towards them. After hitting James in the face, the case bounced off towards the main lodge, with the entire group of four, along with Daniel and Jennifer, in pursuit. Thus, they were all inside when the explosion went off, allowing all four of them to advance to the next season. Trivia *Violet shares the exact same stereotype as Noah, being labeled as "The High IQ." However, their personalities are vastly different: Noah is sarcastic, dull, and cynical, while Violet is polite, friendly, and out-going. *Violet arguably has the best performance of any contestant in the series. Reasons supporting this include: **She is one of only 7 contestants to compete in all 3 seasons, the others being Rachael, Mark, Madison, Mary, John, and Isaiah. **She is the only girl to be the highest-ranking female of more than one season; she was the highest-ranking female in TDI (behind Peter and Matthew) and TDA (behind John). ***In addition, Violet is one of only two girls to be the highest-ranking female on her team twice (the other being Mary). She was the highest-ranking female on the Flaming Bears, falling behind her boyfriend Matthew, and she was the highest-ranking female on the Flaming Directors, falling behind fellow teammate John. ****Coincidentally, both of the only two teammates to outrank her went on to be the season's winner. **Violet is one of only two contestants to make it to the final five more than once (the other being Mark). ***She is also the only contestant to make it to the final three more than once; she placed 3rd in TDI and 2nd in TDA. **She is one of only three contestants to appear in every episode of TDI, the others being Peter and Matthew. ***She is also one of only five contestants to appear in every episode of a season, alongside Peter, Matthew, John, and Mark. ***She is also the only female to ever appear in every episode of a season. ***In addition, she is the only contestant to appear in every episode of two seasons, as she appeared in every episode of TDI and TDA. *Violet was the first contestant ever to be automatically eliminated by a challenge. *Violet was involved in the first official relationship in the series; her relationship with Matthew. *She, Rachael, and Daniel are the only contestants to be on both "Flaming" teams in the series.